Albuquerque
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She said, "We found the man who looks like you, who cried because he never knew about the boy in pictures that we showed him. But he swore he would have been there, had he known it. Son, we think we found your dad in Albuquerque."


A songfic for one of my very favorite songs, Oklahoma, by Billy Gilman. It's a beautiful song, and I've always wanted to write a songfic for it. Now I finally have! This is slightly AU, but I think I kept everyone in character. Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

Daniel Jacobs was a pretty normal thirteen (almost fourteen) year old boy.

He liked sports, reading, spending time with friends, and he was slowly beginning to notice the girls in his class. He made good grades in his classes, and all of his teachers seemed to like him. He was just like any boy his own age.

The only difference between him and the boys his age was that his mom had died a year ago, and since then he had been going from foster home to foster home because he had no family to take care of him.

Standing in the room that had been his for the last seven months, he looked out the window and tried not to cry. His foster family, the Andersons, were very kind to him, and he really liked them. He was adjusting well to his new school, and he had already made a lot of friends.

Then his social worker, Mrs. McCallister, had called, and just like that, he was being taken away from his new family.

He looked at his bed and his suitcase, which was open and partially filled with some of his treasured belongings. Pictures of his mom, an old baseball, and a few other special items were already tucked into the suitcase.

Reluctantly moving away from the window, he resumed packing his suitcase with a heavy heart.

A few minutes later, his foster mother came into his room, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, Danny…"

He looked up at her. "Hi…"

Without another word, Lila crossed the floor and wrapped her arms firmly around the boy. Then she kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't keep you, sweetheart," she whispered, running her hand gently over his thick hair.

He nodded, sniffling.

They clung to each other until the doorbell rang. Danny finally withdrew from the embrace and finished packing his things. Then he closed his suitcase and zipped it up.

Resting her hand on his shoulder, Lila walked with Danny out of his bedroom and downstairs, to the front door. She hated the thought of losing him, but they had to do what was best for him. And this was what was best.

They reached the front door, and Danny squared his shoulders as Lila opened the door.

His caseworker, Sara, smiled at him. "Are you ready, Danny?"

Danny looked at Lila again, hugging her one more time before he nodded and stepped out of the house that had been his home for almost a year.

_Suitcase packed with all his things_

_Car pulls up, the doorbell rings_

_He don't want to go_

_He thought he'd found his home_

_But with circumstances he can't change_

_Waves goodbye as they pull away_

_From the life he's known_

_For the last seven months or so_

Lila stood in the doorway and watched Sara lead Danny down the driveway, to the car that was waiting by the curb. As Danny put his suitcase into the trunk of the car, a tear slid down Lila's cheek. She watched him climb into the front seat, and as the car pulled away from the curb and eventually disappeared from her sight, she sniffled. Then she reluctantly went back into the house, closing the door behind herself.

As they drove down the street, Danny looked back at the house that had been his home, and he tried hard not to cry.

Sara saw his face, and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

He didn't notice her smile. He just rested his head against the glass and closed his eyes, sniffling sadly.

_She said, "We found the man who looks like you_

_Who cried and said he never knew_

_About the boy in pictures that we showed him_

_A rambler in his younger days_

_He knew he made a few mistakes_

_But he swore he would have been there, had he known it_

_Son, we think we found your dad _

_In Albuquerque."_

They drove in silence for a while, and Danny thought about how fast things had changed in a week.

Last week, Sara had shown up at his foster home with a file and a warm smile. She had said that they had tracked down his father, and for a moment, he wasn't sure what to think.

"He looks just like you," Sara had said as she sat with him on the couch. "He didn't know about you until we called him a few days ago."

Danny had been confused. How could his father have not known about him? His mother never talked about him, and he never asked, even though he wanted to know about the man that he had never seen.

"He was so upset that he cried, because he never even knew about you. He said that he would have been there for you, if he had known."

At that moment, he had begun to wonder exactly who this man was. What was he like? What was his name? And would he be anything like the man Danny had envisioned in his dreams?

Sara's voice drew him back to the present. "Are you okay, Danny?"

He nodded slowly. She had been so understanding, so nice when he began to ask all of his questions. He was scared, but Sara had hugged him and promised him that everything was going to be okay, and that she would tell him anything that she found out about his father.

Reaching over, Sara gently squeezed Danny's shoulder. Danny's case was a sad one, but not necessarily unhappy. She had been able to place him in happy, loving foster homes, and now they had managed to track down his biological father, who was ready and willing to take him in. It had taken a few days to arrange everything, but now she was taking Danny to the airport, where he would fly to his father's home in New Mexico. She had been hesitant about that at first, but her concerns were alleviated when she found out that the man was a federal marshal. He was also married with two children, but as soon as the results from the DNA test were back and he was proven to be the father, he had said that he wanted his son.

She wished that all of her cases had such happy endings.

"Sara?"

She looked at Danny again. "What is it, honey?"

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, Danny." Sara smiled reassuringly at him. "He's very nice, and he can't want to meet you."

"Really?"

"Really."

_A million thoughts raced through his mind_

_What's his name? What's he like?_

_And will he be anything_

_Like the man in his dreams?_

_She could see the questions in his eyes_

_Whispered, "Don't be scared, my child_

_We will let you know_

_What we know_

Two hours later, they arrived at the airport. Sara got out of the car and walked with Danny up to the ticket counter. Once his bag had been checked, she turned and hugged him tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, Danny," she whispered, ruffling his chestnut hair.

He nodded.

"This is something that you wanted. You'll be happy with your dad." She finally pulled back and gave him an encouraging smile. "You'll see."

Danny smiled in return. Sara was right. He was going to meet his dad.

She squeezed his shoulder. "There's that smile. Go on, or you'll miss your flight. And you can still call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." He hesitated for a moment. "Thank you, Sara."

"You're welcome, baby."

Danny turned around and started to walk away from Sara. But after a few steps, he looked over his shoulder.

Sara gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

Breathing deeply and summoning all of his courage, Danny continued down the terminal.

_About the man we found who looks like you_

_Who cried because he never knew_

_About the boy in pictures that we showed him_

_A rambler in his younger days_

_He knew he'd made a few mistakes_

_But he swore he would have been there, had he known it_

_You always said that this was something you wanted_

_Son, it's time to meet your dad in Albuquerque."_

The plane touched down in Albuquerque an hour and a half later, and Danny followed the crowd to the baggage claim. He easily found his suitcase, and when he stepped outside, he found a taxi waiting for him. Sara had said that she paid for a taxi service to take him from the airport to his father's house, and he found his anticipation growing when he slid into the backseat with his suitcase.

The driver gave him a kind smile. "Danny, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay." He turned the key in the ignition and expertly guided the taxi away from the airport.

They drove down the highway for a while, and Danny checked the directions to his father's house that Sara had given him. He was a smart young man, and when the taxi driver made the first turn, Danny felt his stomach jump a little.

Another turn was made, and they were heading down a long street lined with beautiful houses and perfectly maintained yards. Danny counted the houses until he saw the fifth one on the left, and suddenly fresh tears began rolling down his cheeks.

The driver glanced in the review mirror, concerned. "You okay, kid?"

Danny nodded, and a few moments later, they pulled into the driveway of his father's home.

_One last turn, he held his breath_

_Til they reached the last house on the left_

_And all at once_

_The tears came rolling in _

As they pulled into the drive and the vehicle came to a stop, Danny could see a man standing in the grass. He was tall and looked kind, and Danny quickly tried to wipe his tears away as he opened the door and climbed out of the backseat.

The man approached him as Danny pulled his suitcase out and set it on the ground. "Danny…?"

Danny nodded slowly.

Trembling slightly, Marshall reached out and offered his son his hand. "I'm your dad."

Danny took his dad's hand and he saw the worry leave the older man's eyes. "Hi…"

Marshall laughed tearfully. "Hi." He pulled Danny into his arms and hugged him tightly. Before he settled in here as a WITSEC inspector, he had met a woman that he was crazy about. And for a while, things had been good. Then one day, she had just left. He'd never known that she'd taken his child with him, or he would have done something, anything, to keep her from going. Because she had gone, he had been robbed of so many years with his son, and that broke his heart.

He kissed the top of Danny's head. "I never knew, son," he whispered. "If I had… I would have been there. I swear to God, I would have been there."

Danny nodded into his father's chest. He finally had what he had wanted for so long, and he couldn't believe it.

Breathing deeply, Marshall closed his eyes and held his son tighter. When Sara McCallister had contacted him, he had been bewildered. But then she had explained who Danny's mother was, and all of the pieces had fallen into place. And once it was confirmed with DNA, he had wanted his son with him as soon as possible. Mary had been with him through every step of this, and once arrangements were made for Danny, she had even turned one of the guest rooms into a bedroom for a teenage boy. Before she ever even saw him, she accepted Danny as his son, as their son, and it only reminded Marshall that she was the most amazing woman in the world.

He could hear the front door open, and he knew that Mary would be bringing Norah and Sam outside to meet Danny. But at that moment, he just wanted to hold his boy for a little longer.

_And as they pulled into the drive_

_A man was waiting there outside_

_Who wiped the worry from his eyes_

_Smiled and took his hand_

Finally Danny pulled back and looked up into his dad's face.

Marshall smiled at his son and gently pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "You're never going to be alone again, Danny. I promise."

Danny sniffled and swiped at his eyes. "Really?"

"I swear." He heard Mary clear her throat, and he smiled. "Are you ready to meet your family?"

Danny nodded.

Turning his head, Marshall waved Mary over. Norah was on her hip, and Sam was nestled in a snuggli that was attached to his mother's chest.

Mary couldn't help a soft gasp as she looked at Danny. It was like looking at a younger version of Marshall, and already she loved him. "Hi, Danny."

Danny smiled shyly. "Hi…"

"Danny, this is my wife, Mary." Marshall grinned. "That's your brother, Sam, and your sister, Norah."

He was in awe. He'd always wanted a little sister, and he couldn't believe that he now had a sister and a brother.

Not shy at all, Norah squealed and launched herself at Danny.

Surprised, Danny caught her and hugged her tight. "Wow…"

Mary laughed. "I think she likes you, Danny."

Marshall grinned and grabbed Danny's suitcase. He had been afraid when he found out that he had a teenage son, mostly because he had never been there for him. That made him feel terrible. But now he had his boy, and he would make sure that Danny never felt alone again. He slung his arm around his son's shoulders and gave Mary a grin.

"Come on, Danny. We'll show you your room."

Danny nodded and looked at his little sister. He had his dad, a new step mom, and a little brother and sister. A brilliant smile lit up his face.

Mary saw his smile, and she squeezed his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Danny."

_And he said, "I'm the man who looks like you_

_Who cried because I never knew_

_About the boy in pictures that they showed me_

_A rambler in my younger days_

_I knew I'd made a few mistakes_

_But I swear I would have been there, had I known it_

_Never again will you ever be alone_

_Son, welcome to your home in Albuquerque."_

The End.

A/N: What did you guys think? I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!


End file.
